Never What We Expect
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: On his way to return the helmet, Shang thinks about the woman he’s going after. *COMPLETE* Possible sequel
1. Thinking is a Dangerous Business

Summary: On his way to return the helmet, Shang thinks about the woman he's going after. 

Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine! Blah, blah, blah. I'm sure you all know the drill.

Archive: I prefer to know where, but I'm not going to object. Even if it is a MSTing victim.

Rating: G

I'm sleepy and recently watched Mulan. Never a good combo. This popped into my head. Pretty much one-shot insanity, but I may end up writing the dinner if reader's express an interest. Though I'm sure it's been handled quite a few times by fanfiction writers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many years ago, I was a typical adolescent male. I had my fantasy woman, the one with unparalleled beauty, honesty and grace, the one who loved me without reservation, the one who moved with the elegance and dignity fit for an empress. While I did come to my senses by the time I graduated, I still had some expectations. Perfectly reasonable expectations.

And now I'm tracking down a skinny little brat who lied to me, imitated a man, proved once and for all my complete inability for commanding armies and made me fall in love with her. I still haven't figured out which charge is the worst. But I have a feeling it wasn't one of the first three.

~*~*~*~

_I like blue eyes, hers are green  
Not like the woman of my dreams  
And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned  
Five foot three isn't tall  
She's not the girl I pictured at all  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

~*~*~*~

That spirit, that determination, that sheer stubbornness she possesses is beyond comprehension. She's a handful, completely unlike anything I would've expected in a woman.

Which is why it hit me in the gut when I heard the news. Ping was a woman? I dismissed the thought. He'd been with me for weeks, and while he was a bit strange, he was not a lady.

But I knew from the moment I walked in and saw those eyes, I knew the truth. The whole truth. Not only had I ignored something I should have seen, I was already in love.

I was angry with her, but furious with myself. How had I gotten myself into this mess?

~*~*~*~

_So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_

~*~*~*~

I risked my career and most likely my life when I didn't kill her. The way she bowed her head to accept what was to come tore at my heart. If our roles had been reversed, wouldn't I have done the same?

And every memory with Ping- no, Mulan- sped through my thoughts. The triumphant grin from the top of the pole. The night she expressed her faith in my guidance. Evenings around the campfires. The sympathy in her eyes at the village. None of it was fake, and I knew in that moment who she was. A girl who did what she thought was right to protect the ones she loved. Men did it every day, and she was to die for it.

Throwing down the sword was the easiest and most difficult decision I ever made. I cursed my weakness for wide eyes, and took pride in my actions. That's why I ignored her warning in the capital. My brain was screaming to listen to her –what possible good could come from her lies- but my heart told me something different. It told me that listening would be weak. Some days, I listen to the wrong advice.

Actually, I tend to do that a lot. Dismissing my feelings for her was a simple matter of logic, cool and efficient. She would want nothing to do with me, not after the way I treated her. And hundreds of more fitting men would fall in love with her, that was for certain. Men who saw her beauty where I saw a gangly man. Men who recognized her courage, which I mistook for foolishness. Men who realized the honour of Fa Mulan was in the way she lived her life.

Yet I'm sitting on my horse, riding towards her village, her father's helmet resting on my saddle.

~*~*~*~

_ No, it wasn't at first sight  
But the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love  
Her laughter fills my soul  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
When it comes to her I can't get enough  
  
_

~*~*~*~

An elderly woman is talking to a younger one at the garden wall. 

"Whoo, she brought home a sword. If you ask me, she should have brought home a man!"

"Excuse me," I interrupt. So she hasn't had suitors yet, though I doubt she arrived that long ago. "Does Fa Mulan live here?"

The two women stare, dumbstruck, before pointing into the garden.

"Thank you," I say, and barely contain my laughter at the older woman's next words.

"Whoo! Sign me up for the next war!"

~*~*~*~

She's in the garden, late blossoms falling in arbitrary patterns. The man I assume is her father has his arms around her, and it's obvious he's glad to see her alive. I know the feeling.

He sees me before she does, and stands to greet me properly. The words I have planned are at the tip of my tongue when she steps past him.

Instead of the polite and somewhat flowery speech I had in mind, I manage to successfully stammer some nonsense about the helmet.

For some reason she just grins, and invites me to dinner.

"Dinner would be great." So would grandmother's suggestion, though I don't say anything.

Many years ago, I was a typical adolescent male. I had my fantasy woman, the one with unparalleled beauty, honesty and grace, the one who loved me without reservation, the one who moved with the elegance and dignity fit for an empress. While I did come to my senses by the time I graduated, I still had some expectations. Perfectly reasonable expectations. Too bad for them my heart fell for someone completely different. 

~*~*~*~

_So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more  
  
More than I dreamed of  
More than any man deserves  
I couldn't ask for more  
Than a love like hers  
  
So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_


	2. Dinner

Reviewer Responses: 

Jade Stellar: Thanks, I must admit I was worried about writing in a cartoon 

fandom. 

Lynn: We all need guys like him.** ;-)**

StarTraveller: Thank you kindly.

ToughSpirit:: You know, I may have to do that. I mean, I may have to deal with a plot and stuff. **;-)**

Impressed: I get the toes too? Wonderful! 

Summary:

On his way to return the helmet, Shang thinks about the woman he's going after. 

Disclaimer: 

Nope! Not mine! Blah, blah, blah. I'm sure you all know the drill.

Archive: 

I prefer to know where, but I'm not going to object. Even if it is a MSTing victim.

Rating: 

G

Author's Notes:

This will probably have one more chapter, and then a possible sequel. I also am an admitted review hog, so feedback (positive or negative) is appreciated. ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was a wonderful experience, if surprising. For someone with such a fiery temper, Mulan was rather quiet. And she _blushed_ every time I tried to compliment her actions. She spent more time relating her training experiences, the more humiliating the better.

And she ignored my presence as much as possible, and referred to me as Captain Li when she could not. I couldn't help but notice the puzzled glances Fa Zhou kept sending my way, but I was as confused as he. She had greeted me as warmly as could be expected, and she was the one who invited me to dinner.

When we were finished, I stood and took my dishes to the kitchen. I overheard Fa Li scolding her daughter quietly. 

"You are being quite rude Mulan. Do not expect me to believe that you learnt humility, when everything I've heard points to something different."

"Captain Li was my commanding officer, mother. I will not bring shame to this family by treating him like an old friend."

A sound that sounded like a comforting murmur came next, and then, "You have not brought shame to this family, my daughter. And if you saw the way that boy looked at you, you'd know he's not here as your captain."

"Don't be ridiculous. Shang has no life outside his command, whether or not I like it."

"Aha!" cried her grandmother. "I knew it. Mulan, if you do not speak with him, you will regret it."

"I will regret nothing," she hissed in reply. I couldn't be _that_ torturous to talk to, could I?

By the time I came back, she was gone. 

"I'm sorry, Captain Li. Mulan said she was not feeling well and retired early. Please spend the night here, it is very late. And if you have come all the way from the capital, you must be tired indeed." Fa Li's face was strained as she made her invitation. 

"It would be an honour," I smiled, lying to rest her fears I was insulted by Mulan's behaviour.

We talked quietly for the rest of the night, and I told the family the unabridged tale of Mulan as I saw it. More then once I was tempted to skip parts, how close she came to death, how I had shamed just as I shamed any recruit. But somehow I knew that they would know. And I did not want to lose any respect they may have for me.

The moon was past its peak in the sky by the time all was said, but I could not rest. I thought a walk around the garden would calm my nerves, and headed out the door.

~*~*~*~

She was sitting on a bench, silent sobs shaking her lithe frame, but they quickly dried when she noticed my presence. 

"What are you doing here?" Her words could have made ice seem warm.

"I was taking a walk; I did not mean to intrude." I turned to leave, but her voice stopped me. It was still not friendly by any means, but it had lost some of its chill.

"There's no need to run off Shang, I was leaving."

She stood, and headed back for the house. As she passed, I couldn't help but notice how she shied away from me, even at 3 feet away.

"Mulan!" I called after her, and she stopped. "Back at the palace…why did you cut the rope instead of running? The emperor was safe and Shan-Yu cornered."

If I lived for all eternity, I could never forget her next words.

"I wouldn't run the risk of losing you." 

And ran.


	3. A Walk In The Garden

Reviewer Responses: 

Jade Stellar: I know. Oh well, we can always pretend. **;-)**

Summary: 

On his way to return the helmet, Shang thinks about the woman he's going after. 

Disclaimer: 

Nope! Not mine! Blah, blah, blah. I'm sure you all know the drill.

Archive: 

I prefer to know where, but I'm not going to object. Even if it is a MSTing victim.

Rating: G

Author's Notes:

This is going on record as my fastest update. Be thankful. **;-)**

Shing is *supposedly* a Chinese name meaning victory, and I don't think Shang's horse is ever named. Sorry if I'm wrong on either count. 

There is a possible sequel in the works if anyone's interested.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You will have to forgive my daughter, Captain. She says she still does not feel well, otherwise she would be here to give her farewells," Fa Zhou apologized. I couldn't bear to tell him I knew the real reason she wasn't here to say goodbye.

She hated me, no matter what I hoped her words the night before had meant. They just seemed to confuse the issue further then it already was. I loved her, but what did that mean? It wasn't as if I could expect her to marry me after all I had done.

I had hoped to stay longer, but I knew it was no use. So I left, focusing on battle strategies to distract me. It worked for the first day, and some of the next. But as I rode through a village, a small girl darted in front of me. My mount reared, barely missing her. In surprise, she fell back. I stopped to help her up. What I saw chilled my bones.

It's a doll, hauntingly familiar. A red dress, button eyes, and black hair. Another doll like that, at the Tung Shao Pass, flashed into my mind. Mulan holding that doll, wondering what the owner had been like. How could I keep going?

~*~*~

It took a day for me to return, even pushing Shing to a gallop he shouldn't have been able to carry on with for very long. He did it somehow, sensing my urgency.

From the last hill before her home, I saw a man dismount in front of the Fa home, and a distinctive figure running out to greet him. No. 

They were walking around the garden when I arrived, obviously courting. I felt a surge of jealousy, but I quickly controlled it. Resentment wasn't going to help me win her over. 

When they came out, she seemed too distracted to notice anything but this man. He was good looking, in a simple way. She jumped when she finally saw me, only a few steps away.

"Shang! I mean," she blushed furiously. "Captain Li. I am sorry I could not have seen you off. Wen, this is Captain Li, the man I was telling you about."

The man stuck his hand out, and I shook it. "I have heard wonderful things about you, Captain. Mulan was just telling me about your training methods. You have my respects and well wishes in further endeavors. 

"Of course," he added, giving a loving glance at the woman beside him, "Mulan and I hope you will come to our wedding, if your schedule allows it."

Wedding? It couldn't be!

Mulan gave him a small smile, the one that I dreamt about. "That is, of course, if my father agrees Wen."

"I'm sure he will," Wen replied, bowing and taking his leave. 

~*~*~*~

"Marriage, Mulan?" We were taking our own stroll around the garden, late afternoon sunlight casting a warm light on her delicate face.

"I have known Wen since I was a child. It is a union that would bring much honour."

"Since when has honour been the most important thing?"

"I constantly brought embarrassment to my family. Now that I have changed that, I will do nothing to risk it." She sounded so stiff, not at all the woman I knew.

"Do you think that acting like some spineless concubine is what your father wants? I have spoken with him, and he is proud of who you are and what you do. How does changing yourself help anyone?" 

"I will do what I must, Captain Li. A woman's place is to be married and bear children. Just because I fought does not mean that I can shirk those duties, and I do not mean to."

"But would you not want a husband that loves you, not a man looking for a mother to his children? Mulan…" I reached out, but she ducked her head quickly.

"I will not shame my family. I will become a bride and bring them honour, true honour. Not the shameful honour of a disobedient daughter."

"You have a funny idea of honour, Fa Mulan. You see shame in saving lives, and honour in an unhappy marriage."

"How do you know my marriage would be unhappy? It is not your business to presume the state of my emotions."

"You do not mean to tell me that a woman such as yourself would be happy serving guests and little more."

"Is that what you think of wives, Li Shang? We are decorations? Our place may be at home, but we are worth more then a finely woven carpet. A marriage with love is satisfying, and every man has his amiable traits. I'm sure even you could eventually find a woman that could stand you."

With that, she turned from me, and I knew I had gone too far.

"Mulan, wait…I didn't mean it like that…I just want to make sure you're happy…you deserve every happiness, and I don't want you to miss out."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. My mother's marriage was arranged, and while she was content, she was never truly happy. I value you too much to see that happen to you, no matter whom you _do_ decide to marry."

"Very rarely is it a woman's choice who she will marry. If a man proposes marriage to my father, I would be hard pressed to decline." Her voice was hard, but there was a sadness to it, and I would have done anything to know what she was thinking.

"And who do you wish to marry?"

"A man who has no interest in me, despite my hopes."

"Who is it? Because I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!"

She mumbled a response, and then met my eyes. I held back my optimism, but leaned in for a kiss.

There was little finesse, and it was far from the gentle butterfly wings girls fantasized of. It was hard, passionate and my last hope for salvation.

When she finally pulled back, there was a small smile on her face. How I loved to make her smile. 

"That wasn't very proper Shang."

"Proprieties be damned," I growled. "It seems Wen may be out of luck when he goes to see your father." 

"Looks like it," she agreed.

................................................

*FINI*

Sequel's in the works, if requested.


End file.
